Child Of The Ice Bird
by erikahikari
Summary: First chapter up only!!! No romance yet! But still, READ! Please? (contains AAML in later chapters)


Child Of The Ice Bird  
chapter 1  
by: erika_hikari  
E_H: Heeheehee! I'm in the Pokémon section!!! I used to write Digimon fics but I   
could do for a change!  
Mother: Let's hope you stop writing nonsense.  
E_H: I don't write nonsense! Just... funny stuff. Readers like funny stuff, rightio?  
Mother: They do?  
E_H: Yeah they do.  
Mother: I don't.  
E_H: Then what was that funny book you have under your bed?  
Mother: You horrible girl! You went under beds! You know how   
dangerous it is to go under beds do you?  
E_H: OK,OK, we'd better shut up or else the readers will start killing me for writing  
nonsense.  
Annoying brother: You forgot something again.  
E_H: For those that read my digimon fics, you'll always notice this annoying... brat reminding  
me of a disclaimer.  
Annoying Brother: That's the only way I can be annoying in your fanfics sis, you're a boring writer.  
E_H: *gasps* I am! WAHHHHH! *Starts to cry* *Then stops* I don't own Pokémon, it belongs   
to Mr. Satoshi Tajiri. There! Disclaimer! *continues to cry* WAHHHHHHH!   
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(((*(*(*(*(*(*(*((((*(*  
Sumary: While on their journey, Ash and Misty (and Brock) meet a strange girl called Icy  
and her friend. She talks to Pokémon and can withstand any coldness. She soon joins  
them on their journey and they find out her talent in Ice Pokémon.  
But they have yet to find out her deepest darkest secret... That she is the Child of the  
Ice Bird.  
)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*  
"...." Speech  
_____ P.O.V ( its usually in Icy's view only)  
[....] Author's notes  
*...* Passage of time.  
^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^  
3rd Person P.O.V  
An orange headed girl ran at high speed, laughing happily. " Hurry up guys!   
We're going to Seafoam Islands! I can't wait to see all those water Pokémon!"  
A boy wearing a Pokémon league hat wearily tried to catch up with her. His   
Pikachu ran alongside him. "C'mon Misty! It's still a long way there!"  
An older looking mature boy said calmly, (after catching up with both of them)  
"I think we should save our energy Misty, Ash here is right, it's still a long way there." he  
showed the map to the red-head.  
"Aw...... I was really looking forward to it." She groaned. Then her sharp eyes  
caught sight of something on the ground. "YAHHHH!" She ran behind Ash.  
"What Misty?" Ash asked, quite blur.  
"A, a, a, CATERPIE!!!" She pointed to the ground a wailed.  
*5 minutes passed*  
The trio still left standing at the same positions like dummies. "It's... not moving."  
Ash noted.  
"WE KNOW THAT YOU DUMMY!!!" Misty screamed.  
Brock knelt down to observe the Caterpie. He poked it, probbed it, pushed it,  
it rolled limply to its side.  
Misty peeped from behind Ash. " Is it dead?"  
"Nah, just too tired..." Brock did not even complete his sentence when the sound of   
a whip rang out.  
"Stupid Caterpie, I told you to run till tomorrow remember?" a boy emerged from  
the bushes, he was holding a whip.  
Brock stood up angrily, " So you're the irresponsible owner of this Caterpie."  
The boy smirked," Well, well, well, what do we have here? 3 losers, well, at least the girl's  
got looks,"  
Ash just growled. "You told you Caterpie to run until tomorrow. Why?"  
"Cus he's weak." The boy said simply.  
"Even if he's weak there's no reason to ask a Caterpie to run for 3 days."  
Ash and Brock both turned to look at Misty. Misty shook her head, indicating  
that she did not say anything. Ash and Brock then exchanged glances as if to say, 'then who said that?'  
"Icy," the boy growled," why won't you stop bothering me."  
A flash of blue and red burst out of the bushes. It was a girl riding a Rapidash.  
"Long time no see, Jake," she said coldly. "torturing your Pokémon again?"  
"You're just a loser!" Jake retorted. " Everyone says you've caught Articuno,  
yet you have always refused me when I wanted to battle with it!"  
"That's just because she doesn't want you to lose and cry." Came another voice.  
But no one appeared.  
"Then save this Caterpie this time then! And I want to see your Articuno! 2 on 2!"  
"Jake, Jake," Icy tutted," You don't like losing do you?" She unmounted her Rapidash.  
"So then, 2 on 2? Sure!" She grinned.  
Misty pushed Ash and Brock back, she knew a battle would begin.  
Jake tossed his Pokéball. " I choose you! Raichu!" A fierce looking Raichu came out of the  
Pokéball. Ash watched, concentrating on the girl's face. She wore a look of absolute  
determination, almost as if she knew she would win.  
"Simple pimple," Icy grinned," Vapoureon! Raichu's yours!" The blue evoulution of  
Eevee appeared.  
Misty sighed," There's no way a water type can win an electric type, that girl  
is sending herself to death."  
Jake sneered," Vapoureon again eh? Never learns, little Icy... Raichu! Thunderbolt!"  
"Raiiiiichu!" The electrical mouse sent a large bright bolt of electricity at the Vapoureon.  
The Vapoureon didn't look scared, its face showed absolute trust, trust that its owner  
knew what she was doing.  
Misty covered her eyes.  
"Vapoureon, Ice beam." Icy said cooly.  
Vapoureon blasted a beam of ice straight at the Raichu. The thunderbolt dissappeared,  
and the Raichu turned to ice.  
"WHAT!!!" Misty shouted.  
"WAIT!!! THAT WASN'T FAIR!!!" Jake frowned. Then cooled down. "Ice attacks eh?  
We'll see, we'll see... Cloyster! Ice Beam!"  
The large spiked shell appeared and blasted a beam of ice at the Vapoureon.  
Vapoureon was sent sprawling to the bushes.  
Icy frowned, "You've gotten better Jake... Return!" Her Vapoureon vanished in a flash  
of red light. "Alright, you've earnt this, Articuno eh? I'll show you the Queen of Ice Pokémon!"  
She tossed the Pokéball. "Articuno! Go!"  
A flash of bright blue. And a majestic blue bird appeared.  
Jake gasped, "So the legends were true, Icy... Cloyster! Ice beam!"  
The ice beam didn't even touch the bird when it disappeared into mist. Icy giggled.  
Jake looked confused, "where'd the ice beam go?"  
Icy laughed, "Here," And Jake's Cloyster didn't have a chance to react when the beam hit it.  
Jake opened his eyes, his Cloyster, frozen SOLID, by a girl. He groaned. Returned his  
Cloyster and ran away.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Misty P.O.V  
She won, that girl won, and it seemed like it was so easy for her. If any of my Pokémon  
were as strong as her Vapoureon, I'd become the best Water Pokémon trainer in the world!  
But, who was she? Why was she so strong? And why... did she have Articuno...?  
^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^~*~^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^~*~^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^!^  
Fin!  
Cliffhanger!  
Did you like it?  
Please R&R for me!   
Flame away if needed.  
Just tell me what you honestly thought of the fic!  
Pretty please with a cherry on top?!  
Thankies! 2nd Chapter coming soon!  
NOTE: Icy belongs to me, and she is under strict copyright. 


End file.
